Divine Green Eyes
by Shampooing
Summary: Gippal Rikku. Sorry its been a couple years since I've updated...
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts & Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Squaresoft (FFX/X-2, the characters, etc). I, the one and only, user name: SHAMPOOING, do own this story though. All ideas and thoughts put together are original thanks!:D**

Intro: This fanfic centers on RikkuxGippal / GippalxRikku / Rippal, however you want to put it xD; This is in Gippal's POV.

The title symbolizes Rikku, cause she has pretty Al Bhed eyes ... a main attraction for most people -.. 'specially Gippal. Damn, you sure as hell better believe they're divine, she surely beat the snot out of fiends in my game. Who would say shes not a toughie anyways? SHES A GODDESS, or an angel.. I actually used her as a white mage...but you know what I mean. Shes a goddess in Gippal's eyes…:P

Okay okay, this is my first fic, please R&R!

**Chapter 1: Thoughts & Dreams**

--

It was a hot night.

_Gippal took a glance at __his__ sleeping beauty and without hesitating, he took off his clothes and jumped into bed, wrapping his strong arms around her small, slim body._

"Mmmmm...Rikku."

She was still asleep…

_He leaned beside her burying his face in her hair, his nose and lips towards her neck. Taking in her scent he sighed—she smelled so good like strawberries probably strawberry shampoo she always smelled like strawberries—and moved his hands up and down her waist. He moved aside, turning her over on her back where he could see her full body and face, still hugging her waist._

_Rikku…I couldn't stop looking at her delicate and petite figure on my bed. She slept so peacefully taking only slight breaths; her soft golden hair tossed gently on the silk pillows. She was literally glowing in my eyes. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and caress her tender baby face…and kiss those light strawberry lips…they were so pink and youthful. I could lie next to her forever. Every moment I spend with her I feel warm and happy. Awake she is the funniest and cutest girl I know, always bright and cheerful. I'm sure everyone feels her radiance but I want her to be around all the time…to give me her full attention. I can't stop imagining that smiling face…hopefully smiling for me._

--

_Gippal woke up drooling, only to find that he had been hugging his pillow and not his bedtime lover the whole time…_

"What the fuck am I doing..."

I was only half-surprised and disgusted as I noticed the drool and that my arms were locked tightly around my pillow. I woke up from the most pleasant dream ever. It was becoming normal dreaming about Rikku every night.

…

"EWW GIPPAL YOU DROOLED!" exclaimed Rikku, who barged right in and was about to wake him up, but apparently he had already done so himself.

"Don't tell me Cid's little girl hasn't drooled a dozen times in bed before…"

I remembered how I used to poke fun at her for drooling all over her Chocobo plushie when she was a crazy little kid. She was always innocently cute when we were still kids—and not to mention _puny_, but she is even cuter now. Hell, not only is she mad cute, she is gorgeous. It must be those striking green eyes…whenever I look into them they always seem to captivate me. We had grown apart for awhile—actually for a long time. It wasn't until recently that I saw her again and spent time with her. I always had a thing for her in the past, however not too long ago I realized that I had fallen for her. I thought about her so much lately. She grew up beautifully; sometimes I can't believe that this girl saved Spira. She has accomplished so much and has more than enough guys lining up for her. I have to admit shes quite the sight, but no guy knows her like I do...it's purely skin deep for me. I feel as if Rikku and I have a deeper connection…although shes always distracted and I don't think she ever focuses solely on me. Shes not that kind of girl I think…

"OooOooo!! You're so mean!.. and.. and I HAVE A NAME!" Rikku pouted, remembering how he used to tease her about drooling.

She looks so adorable when she pouts, especially when shes aggravated over little things because of me.

I lightly shoved her head and ruffled her hair. My way of teasing of course.

"Heheh, you're always good for a laugh.."

"Crid ib!" ("Shut up!")

Rikku stormed out of the room.

I layed back down on my pillow and pondered what it would be like if Rikku and I were together...if she liked me back. I never really knew, we always teased each other. It's rare that we're serious about anything now that Sin and Vegnagun are out of the picture. I am relieved we can finally focus on our personal lives and have fun. I'm not sure if Rikku ever feels the same, shes always involved with everyone, eager to offer her help and entertain others with her bright personality. I love that about her, how she can always put on a smile that lightens everybody else's day. Sometimes I think she risks too much for that—peoples' happiness—I mean I was so worried when she went off to fight Sin...I knew she wanted to help Yuna and I wish I could have been there more for her.

I'm glad that for a tiny girl she is strong. Well she is a pretty smart girl _compared_ to her dimwitted Brother and Cid. Not only is she energetic, bouncy, and encouraging—she has excellent survival skills. And heck she works great with machina too…though not as good as me of course!

I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life or if something terrible happened to her. She really is the only joy of my life—especially here at dull Djose, but I guess she doesn't know that. I really hope that she doesn't run off again to do anything that could possibly harm her. No, I won't ever let that happen... I'm going to protect her but damn why does she have to be so independent for such a young girl. I have already tried and failed. She ran off to fight Sin AND Vegnagun but this time I'm not letting her put herself in danger. Twice is more than enough; it's too risky.

"GIPPAL!" Rikku had stormed back into my room, and noticed I was just lying there on my pillow.

"Why are you going back to bed?! You have work to do here at the Machine Faction, you don't expect me to do all the work do you??"

I sighed. I really should get up.. and NO I didn't want her to be too worked up... I didn't ask Cid to make her come here to be my slave... I just wanted an extra hand thats all...

No, who am I kidding? It was just another excuse to be with her...

"GIPPAL!!" she pounced over to my side.

"Oh no! Are you sick?" She looked worried and put her hand on my forehead.

"Rikku! Chill, I'm fine.."

All of a sudden I felt hot and bothered. She was now really close, and had her hand on my head. I kind of liked the feeling though—Rikku's warm touch.

I think I was getting too hot.. because I felt myself blushing. smack WTF is wrong with me.. _I_ of all people don't blush or feel embarrassed around girls. I wasn't embarrassed. I was just enjoying myself and this close proximity to Rikku.

"WHAT? Look at you since when were you a doctor?! You don't look fine at all to me.."

She noticed me blush..

"SEE your face is all red! You might have a fever or something!"

I sighed again.

"Well I don't remember Cid's little girl ever being a doctor either, and I'm telling you nothing is wrong with me."

"Then why are you all red?"

I blinked for a second there.. thinking about what to say.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know"

And with that, I dragged myself out of bed.

"I'm going to get changed. Take a break and make me breakfast instead would ya?"

Rikku scowled. "Since when was I your maid? COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!"

I laughed, grabbed my clothes and left the room.

"OoOo... GIPPAL! Were you even listening to me??" And with that she stomped out of my room attempting to make breakfast.

Oh Yevon. I finally thought... maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask her to prepare breakfast. Who knows what she'll end up making... I grew sick just imagining what shes cooking up right now. I could guess something far worst than burnt toast..

I grinned as another thought popped up.

...Well she is going to have to get used to making me breakfast, especially since I'm planning to marry her someday... and SOMEBODY is going to have to make me breakfast!

I probably shouldn't be getting my hopes up but it doesn't hurt to dream…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahh this was my FIRST fanfic I hope it was okay, I'm not rushing it I want to take my time to develop it and make it a really good story.

Erm I do write fast though, usually don't have writers block when it comes to a topic like this! I DO need motivation to continue, since this is after all, my first fic.

Please review? I need to know how this started out (bad? okay? good? amazing? terrible?) criticize my story all you want, but please be OPEN MINDED to my opinions.

I don't want douchebags ranting about how they hate the "Gippal and Rikku" pairing. If you don't like the topic don't read!


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast At Rikku's!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! - Really appreciated them

Time to move on though, the first chapter was just an intro. to how Gippal felt about Rikku.

**Chapter 2: Breakfast At Rikku's!**

I went down to find myself surprised. Something smelled GOOD.

Hah. The irony, can Rikku REALLY cook after all?

"Hey... whats Cid's girl cookin' up?"

"Umm.. Al Bhed toast?"

"Never heard of that..." I got a little nervous again... I really didn't know what the heck that was.

"Thats cause I made it up. I didn't know what to call it..." Rikku said, way too confidently.

"Is Cid's girl trying to poison me? How do I know you didn't spoil your 'made up food'?"

"GIPPAL YOU MEANIE!!! Blech, why doesn't anybody trust me? I KNOW how to do things, and that includes cooking!"

"Well, we'll see about that.."

I looked down at my toast. It was smiling at me. It was SO like Rikku to make smiling toast in the shape of cactuars.

Then, I thought about how annoying cactuars were. Really, when I was younger and working outside in the desert--- at Home, ALL I heard was that annoying cactuar chuckle.... and when I tried to strangle one... well.. it hurt...A LOT. But I didn't know anything I was just a little boy then.

And with that I took a bite of her 'Al Bhed toast.' Wow. It was actually pretty good.

"Soooo what do you think? Just admit it-- its the best thing you've ever tasted!"

Hah. So she does know how to cook. It was... interesting tasting. A mixture of French toast and cinnamon bun I guess.

But I truly don't think it will be the best thing I've ever tasted. I'm looking forward to Rikku's lips.

"Hmm not bad Cid's girl.. but I'm not into sweets much. Did you cheat?"

"CHEAT? NO! It's my own! I swear, I made it myself!! No recipe books... I've been cooking for Brother and father for years now since my mom past away..."

After the last phrase she looked down... a bit upset. I could figure that she was thinking about her mom.

At the same time, I found a possible reason why Brother and Cid were so crazy. It must have been all that sugar Rikku fed them, and it was possibly just hereditary..

"I'm sorry.."

She looked up at me, a bit puzzled at first at why I apologized.

"Oh.. its okay.."

I also noticed she wasn't eating her own toast...

"Wait.. did you really do something to this toast? Why aren't you eating yours?"

"Vydran..." ("Father...") she said.

"Huh? Whats that about Cid?"

"He doesn't want me eating sugar while I'm helping you out here at the Machine Faction.. he doesn't want me to get even more hyper than I am and make a mess of things."

"Haha I can understand.."

"CRID IB OUI PEK SAYHEA!!!!" ("SHUT UP YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!")

"Whoa calm down there, its the truth..."

"Hmph.. cdibet Gippal..." ("Hmph.. stupid Gippal..") she murmured as she turned away from me.

As I was finishing breakfast I noticed how tiny Rikku was. I was really scared that if she didn't eat more she'd collapse and die. She was just SO THIN. I don't care if shes hyper, in fact I like her that way... it was a scary thought.. Rikku as bones.

Great, now I have to save her from mal-nutrition.

"Well I'm gonna get back to work now, REAL WORK… as in NOT your maid."

"YOU have to admit, it was fun though right? You being my nurse and stuff.. and then my chef.."

"UGH.. JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

And with that she walked out of the room.

Did she even eat her breakfast? Or is she that into working with Machina?

Thats it, she NEEDS to eat. I know she likes to eat, but she just.. doesn't?? I'm getting her a big cake, and she had better eat it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know, I know, boring chapter.. but its all part of the story line. I mean.. you don't want it to be rushed to the exciting part.. then be over... and then have nothing left to read do you?? ;)

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Game Over

Ahem, moving on.... R&R!

**Chapter 3: Game Over**

I don't know why, but I'm in a such a good mood right now. I noticed Rikku working very hard and decided to give her a break.

"Hey Cid's girl!" I flashed her a _smile_.

".....Umm.... Gippal I have a name!" Rikku was blushing.

Whoa. Strange..... why was she blushing?

"Hmm is that right? Well you can take a break, your cousin Yuna wants to talk to you..."

"Yunie wants to talk to me? Why whats wrong??!"

"Calm down, it's just something about a party her and 'Shuyin look-a-like' are throwing. You can go talk to her now, I left the commsphere in your room."

"A party?!?! Are they getting married?!! Gippal this is so exciting!!!" Rikku started jumping up and down, hugging me then running to her room to talk to Yuna.

I grinned. I left her a cake too, which would make her super excited, as well as talking to Yuna-- hopefully she'll be as excited enough again to give me another hug.

Making Rikku happy leaves a good feeling inside.

I walked by Rikku's room, just to see if she got my little present and note. It was a "gift for a hard worker."

It was just an excuse to make her eat, but she IS really good with machina and helping out at the Machine Faction.

"CAKE!!" I heard Rikku scream happily.

She noticed me walk by, as she left her door open.

"Gippal Gippal!"

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. I can't eat this..."

"Why not?"

"Vydran..." ("Father...")

I sighed. I remember what Rikku said to me earlier... but

I knew she couldn't resist cake... so......

"Fine then.. if Cid's girl won't eat it, _I'll _eat it."

"NOOO GIPPAL DON'T! I LIED, I DON'T CARE WHAT CID SAYS I WANT MY CAKE!"

"Hahaha I was just joking, eat your cake. Sweets aren't my thing remember?"

She just had a shocked, and relieved expression on her face. It was hilarious--- Rikku spazzing over a cake.

"URGH GIPPAL GET OUT. I'm talking to Yuna and I don't need you bothering me!"

And with that she shoved me and slammed the door.

Heh. So much for a hug. Darn, maybe next time.

---------

After awhile I decided to check up on Rikku. She had left her door open.

I went into her room, noticing her clothes-- bra and panties layed out neatly on her bed and I could hear the sound of the shower on.

I decided to play a little game... and with that I snatched her undergarments in my hand... but just to notice only about a few seconds later Rikku coming out of the bathroom, clutching a small towel wrapped around her beautiful body.

I hid her bra and panties behind my back... and all I could do was ogle at how hot she looked--- wet! Seeing her created the most uncontrollable grin on my face.

"Gi---ppal.. WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!" she blushed, and looked distressed.

"AND WHERE.. where..." she paused..shocked and embarrassed at what she was going to say next.

I knew what she was going to say, and couldn't help but to interrupt.

"Oh.. I needed to put together a broken machina so I used your undergarments to fix 'em up.. you know.. tie together the parts!"

"WHAT??!!!.... GIPPAL THATS NOT FUNNY!"

"I'm not kidding." I tried my best to hold in my laughter.

"WHAT?! WHY?! NOOOOOO..!!!" she panicked, still holding together the towel with her hands.

"Tell you what, I'll give you back your clothes if you..."

"IF I WHAT?" Rikku was having a nervous breakdown.

"Let me have a peek of course!" She froze. I only said that cause I knew she would only take that as a joke... even though I really would like that a lot.

A few moments later after glancing at me in shock, she looked like she was going to burst.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" She pushed me aside and ran out of her room to search for her missing bra and panties. What the..? Doesn't she know that there are other people outside?!?

...Oh crap. By the time she got out, a bunch of my workers started staring at her.

I didn't like this at all... the fact that other guys were checking Rikku out... and the fact that I totally screwed up.

"RIKKU!!" I quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into her room and gave her back her clothes.

She finally noticed I had her clothes in my hands the whole time.

"What I thought you..." she started turning bright red, she looked awfully pissed.

I feel really guilty now... I didn't want to humiliate her in front of the rest of the Machine Faction crew... I was just teasing..

E RYDA OUI! ("I HATE YOU!")

Following that phrase, was a massive slap on the cheek. I didn't know how to explain to her...

"Rikku E's cunno..." ("Rikku I'm sorry...")

"GIPPAL LEAVE."

I left without hesitation. I didn't want to make her even more upset.

My cheek was burning red and at the same time my heart burned. Did she really mean it?... Does she hate me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Again, just a little teaser chapter… not really any drama… _yet_.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News

**Chapter 4: Bad News**

_I didn't know what else to say to Rikku… except "I'm sorry." I just can't explain myself to her... Damn it I couldn't help it and was just teasin' and playin' around with her.._

_Now, all I can do now is sit in bed and wonder when this will be over. Is she still mad at me?_

"Gippal…?"

I had fallen asleep, and woke up to see Rikku peering over at me. I was surprised she was actually talking to me… and I noticed something wet on my face... tears? Was I crying in my sleep? I also noticed it was 1:00 in the morning. What was I saying so loudly in my sleep to wake up Rikku?

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep... and tossing and turning.."

_I remember now. I had a dream about Rikku. We were sharing a romantic moment at Macalania--- just kissing, and then... when I told her how much I loved her she disappeared and never came back._

This haunted me. If in real life, I told her how I really felt... would I lose her friendship? Would I scare her? Would I just sound like some corny idiot to her? I don't want to lose what I have now.. or what I _had_, that is, if she doesn't hate me from that little shower incident.

"Rikku, E's cunno..." ("Rikku I'm sorry...") I know I didn't answer her question, but I had to tell her I was sorry again incase she was too frustrated with me earlier to have payed any attention to me.

"..." Silence.

"Umm Rikku... are you... really mad at me?"

"Hmph..." Was all I got.

"Okay, well I just gotta know something-- do you really hate me?"

"Gippal.... of course I don't HATE you! You just... just bug me sometimes and what you did was really mean.."

Ugh. I was relieved, yet still disappointed at myself. It would have been a mere joke if she hadn't stormed out of the room.... well I can't blame her. It wasn't her fault...

"But it's okay, it was really no biggy....can we just forget about what happened yesterday and move on?"

I was surprised at what Rikku had just said.. she made me feel so much better. I was so happy she didn't hate me..

She was so sweet, I guess she could never hate anyone...

Now that I know shes not angry at me I felt more comfortable around her....

"Of course." I said. She looked really sleepy...

I pulled her over to me and embraced her, pressing her head against my chest. It gave me a warm feeling.

That moment I had a strong urge to tell her that I love her so much but I wasn't feeling _THAT_ comfortable--- not enough to tell her how I feel... and besides.. she fell asleep in my arms almost instantly.

_I carried her back to her room, tucking her in and taking in one last look at her. Shes so beautiful... I just wanted to stay and watch her sleep._

----------------------

_The Next Morning..._

"Wakey wakey Gippy!"

Yet again, I wake up to Rikku's massive grin and large green eyes peering at me. I could tell she was especially hyper, calling me 'GIPPY??'.. wtf...

"Ummm Cid's girl had a little too much cake yesterday? Its 5:30 AM… plus you've already woken me up a few hours ago."

"Nope! Had just enough! Your getting up early today though!"

I yawned. Damn she had some energy this early in the morning.

"I don't think so..."

I laid my head back down on the pillow, for once trying to avoid Rikku... its just way too early.

As soon as I knew it Rikku pulled the pillow away from me and whacked me in the head with it.

"What the hell was that for Cid's girl?"

"Gippal we have to leave today for Moonflow and be there by 7:00 PM.. thought you might want to wrap up on some work then head there..."

"Oh we sure don't have any time! (sarcasm) 7:00 PM...! Thats like 12 hours from now!"

I paused… huh…? Leaving for Moonflow? Why?

"Uhh…wait... Rikku… what are you talking about?"

"Yunie's party of course! They're engaged and we're all going to celebrate! Plus we need to get you a suit!"

She started prancing around my room in excitement.

"Oh Gippal I can't wait!... I need to start packing too though…"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Uhh Rikku? Packing for what? I thought this was a party not a sleepover..."

"Well... I'm leaving today after the party... I decided to go back to Besaid and stay with Yunie... I miss her lots…"

Right when she said that I became overwhelmed with sadness... I can't believe she was telling me this… telling me she was going to leave me to stay with her cousin.

No. I just can't let her leave... it isn't about the work at the Machine Faction, I want her to be here with me and never leave. Never. I love her and I just can't let her go.

I tried. I tried to think of an excuse to make her stay.... but I just couldn't. I just... I just didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say…

"Gippal? Are you okay with that? I'm sorry I won't be able to help you at the Machine Faction anymore…"

"Its fine. I understand that you want to be with your family. Besides, Cid's girl is just a little troublemaker."

"Thank you!!!" I was teasing her again, apparently this time she didn't care which made me feel... awful. She really did miss her cousin.

She gave me another hug. I was afraid this was going to be the last...

_Nah… it won't. I'll make her stay somehow... tonight at the party I'll tell her everything. I have to. I don't want to lose her._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

PLENTY more chapters to come...

Review, and get me going!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Quick update...! I suddenly had a burst of ideas, so I had to write this chapter before I forget everything x.x;;

Again, thank you for the reviews! I love you all! 3

-

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

Its 6:00 PM, and I'm not even in my suit yet.... Rikku and I spent quality time shopping. She took about 5 hours picking out a dress. Heh, girls.

Rikku walked in holding my suit. She looks incredible in her new dress. Its hot pink--- full length, down to her feet but quite revealing. A tube dress that is, with a long slit from her thigh to the very bottom, revealing her a sexy, tanned left leg, and small white diamond cut-outs diagonally lined revealing some skin. The dress was enough, but I could see she had on a pair of white gloves and a gold bangle on her right hand, adorned with multiple diamonds. She let down her shiny golden hair, waving it at the ends only a little and wearing an exotic hot pink flower in her hair to match her dress. I also noticed a gold and diamond necklace, and some glittery pink eye shadow.

She was breathtaking. I could just stand there and gaze at her all day... I just had to have her to myself tonight.

"GIPPAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WASTING TIME LIKE THIS? YOU DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOUR SUIT!" Rikku cried out impatiently.

"Hurry and change!!!" She squealed.

I was still gaping at the sight that was right before my eyes....

"You're beautiful..." I sighed as I said that.

She blushed ten shades of red and smiled, almost in disbelief.

"Umm....thanks."

I finally snapped back to reality. Oh shit I can't believe I just blabbed that out to her like that...

"OK now Cid's girl, get out so I can change!"

"OoOo you and your mood swings!" She pouted and left the room, looking quite disappointed at my sudden change of behavior.

_Twenty minutes later..._

I heard Rikku giggling.

"Heheheh Gippal doesn't know how to put on his tie!!"

I noticed the tie was just hanging around my neck loosely, I was dressed much more simpler--- in a white button up shirt and black pants.

"Hey you don't see me or other people around here wearing ties while working with machina! Things could get caught in the machina parts!"

Rikku rolled her eyes.

"You really should ask Baralai about this stuff..."

She came up to me and started fiddling with my tie, almost choking me. I looked down at her, I was about a full head taller than her.

"Ehh Rikku, since when do Yevonites wear ties anyways?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW, but he's certainly more... prim? I mean look at you, bad boy Gippal and your rugged machina!"

I laughed. I laughed so hard at what she just said. She just turned red and looked infuriated. Did she really think of me that way? Whatever, but it just sounded hilarious coming from her!

"Rikku, your always good for a laugh!"

"PA XIEAD OUI!" ("BE QUIET YOU!") And with that she started choking me playfully with the tie.

"Ahhh!!!" I coughed and grabbed onto her hands, trying to pry them off the tie.

"Rikku... stop!!!" Ouch.

"Nope! You deserve this!" Still choking me with the tie, I came up with an idea. I quickly grabbed her waist and tickled her before she started suffocating me.

"Noooo!!!" She started giggling. I continued.

"GIPPPPALL STTTTOPPPPP!!" She started panting. I stopped, afraid that she would die of laughter.

I chuckled.

"Looks like I win!"

"WH-WHAT?! YOU MOST CERTAINLY DIDN'T!" She pouted.

"Whatever Cid's girl. Say um, thanks for finally fixing my tie.... but its already 7:00.. I think we should get going..."

"OOOO NO! We're late!" She looked distressed.

"Calm down, I'm sure Yuna and her boyfriend will understand. Shall we?"

I offered my arm and walked elbow to elbow with Rikku down Djose bridge and towards Moonflow, North Bank.

----------------------

"Ride ze shoopuff?" Hypello asked.

"Yeah, why else would we be here? South Bank please..." Must he always ask in that same tone, same words? It just gets boring...

We got on the shoopuff, and talked a bit. Just general stuff like Home and the Machine Faction. I couldn't help but to stare at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

The moon had lit up her face, bringing out her dazzling green eyes... she was practically glowing.

It was such a calm, magnificent night... the Moonflow always looked radiant at this time of the day, the water rippling and sparkling. It was breezy--- it was wonderful to share such a view together with Rikku. I will never forget this night.

I thought came back to me... I had forgotten about Rikku leaving tonight. I still don't know what I'm going to do to make her stay. Whatever it is, I better get it done before the party is over.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

When I say "suit" I mean like… formal wear… I didn't really know what else to say cause "Gippal you haven't put on your formal wear!" would sound… weird to me o.o;;… I just couldn't imagine Gippal in a tuxedo really… hes too laid back so I gave him a loose tie (my fetish hah…) XP

More chapters to come!

Make me happy and review! .


	6. Chapter 6: Slow Dance

BTW thanks for the reviews... ahh I love **ALL **of you! Hehe… Yuna & Tidus aren't married yet they're just having an engagement party o.o;; Just to make clear it isn't a wedding.. yet? I dunno.. I suck with weddings x.x;

**Chapter 6: Slow Dance**

"Yunie!" I heard Rikku cry out and give a big hug to her cousin, former summoner.

They both looked really happy, Yuna flaunting her engagement ring and such.

"Awww Yunie, your ring!! It's so pretty!" Rikku squealed and held out Yuna's hand to show me the ring.

"Thanks," Yuna said with a large smile on her face.

"Gippal, look at Yunie's ring isn't it so stunning??!! Look at those diamonds..." I noticed that Rikku couldn't stop staring at that ring. It was like she was in a trance or something... it was kind of strange. Since when did she like diamonds so much?

"Yeah, it is." I replied.

Heh. It is a pretty ring... but that was all I could say because I KNOW I can pick out an even BETTER ring than Tidus--- for Rikku of course.

"Ohhhh Rikku you look so pretty, that's such a gorgeous dress!" I heard Yuna exclaim in delight, then take a glance over to me.

"Oh... hi Gippal!" Yuna finally noticed me behind Rikku.

"Hey, been busy with the blonde bachelor lately?" I replied teasingly. After all.. Tidus is still unmarried, even though I know they will soon.

I think Yuna got what I meant by busy, because she started turning red. Hah I'm good at doing that to people, especially Rikku though.

"Umm.. well Gippal, that's none of your business. Have YOU been busy with the blonde bachelorETTE lately?"

Bachelorette? I figured she was talking about Rikku, because this time Rikku was turning red--- red as a tomato… sooo I decided to taunt her a bit.

Putting my hands on her shoulder and shaking her a bit I said loudly:

"You bet! We've been VERY busy, lots of late nights! Isn't that right Cid's girl?"

"Oooo Rikku found herself an all-nighter!" Yuna said amused.

Rikku just stared open mouthed like she was about to say something... but never did.

"Well Gippal, never thought Rikku was your type..." Paine said _sarcastically_, overhearing and interrupting our little discussion. She always knew I had a thing for Rikku.

Rikku looked dumbfounded for a while....

"WH-WHAT...? YOU... YOU... YOU ALL KNOW THAT'S A LIE! GIPPAL AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING!"

"Oh Rikku! You and Gippal make such a cute couple!" Yuna joined along with my teasing. But it's true, we do of course!

Rikku was completely strung out and now even redder--- I didn't think that was possible.

"YOU GUYS SUCK! ....ARGH GIPPAL GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME."

"Aww Rikku..." Yuna said.

"HMPH..." was Rikku's response.

And with that she walked away, or rather, stormed over to Barkeep.

Paine and I just stood there laughing away at how easy it was to fluster Rikku.

"Well I'm going to keep an eye on Rikku, don't want her to come home with a hangover!" I said while eyeing her and Barkeep.

A slow song was playing--- meaning it was slow dance time! I knew whom I wanted to dance with, so I walked over to Rikku who had ordered one shot of vodka.

"Hey, bad girl... your not going to drink that now are you?" And with that I picked up the glass of vodka and drank it, this way if I act like an idiot later tonight I can cover it up and be drunk... I think I'd need a few more drinks though. I still haven't decided what to tell Rikku though... I'll deal with it later. Like I said, if I mess up I'll blame it on the vodka.

Man that was strong. Definitely not enough to get me drunk though.

"GIPPAL OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO DRINK IT!!! WHY ELSE WOULD I HAVE ORDERED IT?"

"For me of course." I smiled, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Ur bmayca!" ("Oh please!")

----------------------

Okay I need to ask her to dance..._ now._

"Hey... so Rikku..." I paused, not sure how to ask Rikku because it's not like me to be all sappy and polite around her. It's not like I don't respect her--- it's just the way I am... we're good friends and I like things the way they are. I've always thought about how things could get even better between us but I really don't know how to reach that, and I wouldn't want to risk anything.

The last thing I wanted to do was _not_ act like myself around her. Hah, she might get worried about me being sick again.

She just blinked at me, waiting for me to continue my sentence. Might as well get over with it...

"...How about you and I have a dance?" I flashed her a smile--- of course everyone loves the Gippal smile, so why not flirt a bit? I mean it IS Rikku after all, this kind of stuff gets her all hot n' bothered.

_Please say yes... please say yes, you know you want to..._

She looked really surprised.

"Yeah, sure... I'd like that..." she said, mumbling the last few words.

"Hah, I knew Cid's girl couldn't resist!" I grinned happily.

"Tuh'd bicr ed.. Gi...p...!" ("Don't push it.. Gi...p...!") She was about to finish her sentence, but I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the dance floor before she could say another word.

_As I was holding her so close to me, a bunch of thoughts raced through my head. I could get lost forever in those beautiful green eyes, I felt like melting in her arms that she had put around me--- mine around her waist. She looked so relaxed, she was tired and soon enough rested her head on my chest, just pacing back and forth to the song in the background. I never felt this way before... my heart beat so fast. Hooh boy... so this is how love feels. I guess I had better get used to it. I've had many girlfriends, but I've never felt this way towards them (what I felt for Rikku); not even close. I wanted time to freeze. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. I'm just so afraid that Rikku would leave me later tonight. She doesn't know... she doesn't know what she is doing to me. If she leaves me... my heart would shred to pieces._

All of a sudden she pulled away a bit--- snapping me out of my trance, she looked down. She seemed... sad? Something was on her mind and I wanted to know what it was.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked as I looked into her sad green eyes... she almost looked like she was about the cry. Still beautiful they were, but it makes my heart ache and bleed to see her sad. I wanted to kiss her-- hug her right at that moment, make her feel better.

"N...n..nothing..." She looked away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahhh… spent until midnight updating this o.o;; I usually stay online later but I didn't have naptime today therefore I'm really exhausted…

Sorry guys, I read this over only ONCE… might be some mistakes since I usually read my works a bajillion times over and over again…


	7. Chapter 7: The Balcony Scene

Ahhh! Sorry for the late update o.o… I've had a ton of projects to do lately and finals to study for . Just a warning… a lot of swears and so… yeah.

**Chapter 7: The Balcony Scene**

"Oui'na y naymmo pyt meyn." ("You're a really bad liar.") I said. The slow dance was over.

"It doesn't matter anyways, not like I would tell you anything either! I'm going to go talk to Yunie and get my stuff from the hypello." She began walking away. I grabbed her arm.

"Hey wait, the slow dance is over but the party isn't. What happened to party animal Rikku?" She sighed and just left without a word. Strange. Maybe I should leave her alone for just a bit.

For now, I think I should get some good Dr. P advice.

----------------------

"Hey you!"

"The name is Paine." She gave me a cold glare.

"Whoa okay Dr. P, I just wanted some advice."

She chuckled softly.

"Is that so? You want advice from me? This is about Rikku isn't it...?" I scratched my head and nodded.

"Why don't you start by telling her you love her?"

"Easier said than done Dr. P! …You know she's hard to get to."

Paine just rolled her eyes and gave me an odd stare.

"You're kidding right? You've had quite a history of being a player, who knows how many girls you've slept with... and yet you won't even let one guy get near Rikku. I really wouldn't say that _she_ is the hard one to get to."

"What can I say? I'm a ladies man. Besides, I wouldn't get so far as to saying I slept with any of my ex's."

Paine rolled her eyes again.

"If you're _sooo_ confident why don't you just tell Rikku everything?"

I was about to say something until Paine interrupted again.

"Wait wait, I know what you're going to say. 'Rikku is different, I can't risk losing anything.' Am I right?"

Ugh Dr. P wasn't helping!

"Paine! She's so damn hot she could get any guy!" …It's true but it wasn't like I wanted her just because of that. Me and Rikku go waaaay back.

"Not with you following her around everywhere and beating every guy who flirts with her or vice versa to pulp. You know, you're making a really big fuss about telling Rikku how you feel, and normally you seem to just go right ahead with other girls."

She paused.

"Hah. I get it. You're _afraid_! You really do love her a lot... you just wouldn't know what to do with yourself if the feeling isn't mutual!"

I stared at Paine blankly. Why the fuck is she giving me this attitude? I just didn't want Rikku to think about me differently that's all...

"I don't think so." I ended our conversation and walked away, hoping to find Rikku.

_Then again, maybe Paine was right. I guess if she didn't feel the same way I wouldn't have much to live for. I have the Machine Faction though, they need me. However, the world wouldn't be interesting if I didn't have Rikku. She makes me smile; being with her makes me happy. I'm generally in a good mood, but Rikku puts my life in suspense... it's hard to explain my feelings. I don't think I've ever talked about them anyways... maybe that's why it's so hard for me to confront Rikku about this. I've asked girls out--- actually most of them have asked me but I want something more with Rikku than just some dating relationship like what we had before when we were younger; before she left to join Yuna on her pilgrimage._

----------------------

_I finally found Rikku out on the balcony. She had changed back to her default/thief dress sphere. She still had her hair down though; it was gently blowing in the wind along with her scarf. She seemed to be in deep thought._

"Hey... what's Cid's girl doing up here?"

"Just thinking about things... I should really get going now and get my stuff into the airship. Don't want to keep Yunie waiting you know..."

Shit. I had better think of something... and FAST.

"Why are you leaving anyways? You'll just be extra trouble for Yuna and everyone else anyways..."

"Shut up Gippal!!!"

"No really, don't you ever think of anybody other than yourself sometimes? Yuna and Tidus are about to get married soon, I would think they'd like some time alone. Have you not considered that?"

"I... um... well... I guess I'll just spend some time babysitting Vidina then. ...Or maybe try and hook Paine up with Baralai!"

"You just don't get it do you?! Lulu and Wakka can take care of their own kid and they haven't even asked you to baby sit. I mean why would they ask someone like you to baby sit their kid, being such a role model you are--- immature and wearing those skimpy clothes. You should stop butting into other people's business. Oh that includes that Paine and Baralai. I don't think Paine or Baralai would enjoy you bugging them and trying to get them into a relationship that won't happen."

Rikku looked at me in disbelief.

"I… I can't believe you just said those things to me! I just wanted to spend some time with Yunie and my friends! I... I.. miss them you know but.... I guess you're right. They have their own lives to deal with. I know that you care about your friends--- Baralai and Paine too... I can understand if you or anybody else doesn't want me around! You know, maybe I shouldn't go anyways! I'd be just thinking of myself and I guess more help is needed at the Machine Faction!"

She turned away from me and burst into tears and started running back inside where the party was just over.

Damnit!!! I didn't mean to say those things!! Shit shit shit!! I just couldn't think of an excuse at the moment to make her stay so I panicked and that was the result... Crap. I don't know, a million thoughts are going through my head right now and I don't know what I'm going to do next. Things have just gotten worst.

"Rikku!! I..." I wanted to say something but she had already run out. I went after her back outside the Moonflow.

"Rikku! What's wrong?" I heard Yuna say to Rikku.

"Nothing, nevermind Yunie... I can't go back to Besaid with you and interrupt what you and Tidus are in the middle of."

"Wha--wha-t? Ri...kku!" Yuna shouted, being confused at the same time but Rikku had already run off.

She had probably gone back to the Machine Faction, so I decided to head in that direction hoping to find her and explain myself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The irony! You didn't think Gippal was going to tell Rikku everything yet did you…? I mean only after six chapters?!? Nooo the story must continue! I've had at all planned out already… since chapter 4!

Oh and you still don't get to know why Rikku was upset in the first place from this chapter. Don't worry you will soon though… erm when I finish my schoolwork ;;

K, R&R as usual! XD;


	8. Chapter 8: Black Out

**Chapter 8: Black Out**

I walked towards Rikku's room noticing that the door was open. She was alone, sitting on her bed by the window, curled up wearing hot pink short shorts and a white lace tank top.

My heart ached for Rikku. I just stood there by the door gazing at her for a couple of moments-- until she turned around and realized I had been standing there watching her.

She wiped the tears that were trickling down her face and stood up, walking over to me.

"Rikku..." I grabbed her arm, giving me a sensation as I touched her warm, tender skin.

Noticing this she pulled away from me and snapped.

"If you hate me so much why don't you just leave me alone?!" She gave me a little shove, enough to make me back away a bit and slammed the door in my face.

I decided she didn't feel like talking to me at the moment, so I went back into my room.

The night was still very hot, and humid. I needed to relax, so I took off the shirt and tie I wore to the party earlier to cool off.

I grabbed a few bottles of beer and drank to my heart's content. I just didn't feel like dealing with shit right now. At least I reached my goal in making Rikku stay. I never intended to hurt her though. Hopefully Rikku will get over this because I'd just make things worst.

Well, might as well get drunk until I pass out or fall asleep.

----------------------

Damn. It was 1:00 AM. The beers didn't help and I was beginning to feel queasy. Hmm… maybe I should go check on Rikku. I slipped on my shirt and walked out of my room.

I noticed the door was open again. This time she wasn't alone. What was Darren, one of the Machine Faction workers doing in her room?

"What's wrong?" Darren took one of his hands away from gripping Rikku's shoulders and touched her face gently, wiping away her tears.

"No you tell me! What is wrong with me? Do I really come off to be the horrible person Gippal sees me as?!" she said angrily, breaking into tears again and falling into Darren's arms.

"Shhh it's okay Rikku. Gippal probably just likes you and doesn't know how to get a girl--- I think you're perfect." He smiled, separating her from his arms and stroking her face. He kissed her.

What the fuck?! Who was he to talk about me and KISS Rikku?! I wasn't going to let him make me look like an idiot.

I stormed in. Rikku had pulled away from Darren and blinked, dazed from what had just happened.

"Gippal?!?!" She looked confused and worried. At the same time, she started blushing, noticing that my shirt was unbuttoned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Rikku?!"

I grabbed Darren by his shirt collar roughly and dragged him out of the room and took him outside.

I was feeling queasy again. Anger and discomfort didn't feel so good together.

"Hey... no need to get mad. I think Rikku likes me." Darren replied.

I was starting to get pissed at this guy's attitude. He was definitely going to get fired for this, apparently he didn't seem like he cared at the moment.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know Rikku!"

"Mmm… I think we all know she's cute, sweet, and everything a guy could wish for! You're just jealous cause she wants me and not you!"

I threw a punch and he landed on the ground. I kicked him hard while he was still beneath me. Once. Twice. Multiple times. Grabbed him and pulled him up, and threw more punches and kicks in. I wasn't sure if I was killing him. Heck, I don't care, I just felt dizzy and furious; and drunk...

Rikku came out and had a look of fear and shock in her eyes.

"GIPPAL! STOP IT!" She cried out. I let go of Darren, who lied on the floor looking lifeless, and bleeding.

"Gippal.. how could you do this to the poor guy?!" She took out an X-Potion and healed Darren.

"POOR GUY? He tried to take advantage of you!" I snapped back, but she just ignored me and looked away back at Darren.

"Darren... I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay Rikku. It was well worth it." He smirked, and then noticed me glare at him.

"Uhh... maybe we can get together sometime again..."

I grabbed him by the neck again.

""OKAY OKAY. You can have Rikku!" Darren pulled away and immediately ran away after what had happened.

My attention was on Rikku again; her attention was on me as well.

"I don't know what to think anymore Gippal! I can't believe you almost killed him...."

I walked towards Rikku. She backed away, frightened at what had just happened and because I was extremely drunk.

"You know I'd never hurt you... not intentionally" she backed away again, and I advanced after her.

"Rikku I lov---" I didn't know what I was saying. I was about to finish my sentence until I felt something hard hit me and blacked out.

_"Gippal?!!?!!" Rikku gasped in horror and looked up to see a familiar figure shadow over her._

Darren had taken Rikku away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

REVIEW?!?! :D

Ehh... I must get back to writing my four page history paper… that I haven't started and is due tomorrow o.o;; I'd rather continue writing my fic but I don't wanna fail either x.x;;


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

**Chapter 9: Pain**

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my head. What the hell happened?

I got up to see a ton of beer bottles on the floor.

"Ehh... must have had too many drinks." I said to myself, standing at the center of the room confused and rubbing my head.

Hmm this is strange... where is Rikku? She usually wakes me up early… it's kind of sad how I didn't get to see her cute little self this morning.

Holy fuck. Speaking of time, I looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. That was one damn hangover.

I should go look for Rikku.

5 minutes later...

Ok... checked her room. Not there, nor has anybody seen her.

I started to get worried. What if she was still so mad at me from what I said to her last night at the party? Does she hate me for saying those things? _...Did she run away?_

Or maybe... something happened while I was having that _little_ hangover...

Ugh I don't know.

I looked down on my shirt that I wore to the party in which I also wore to sleep. There were bloodstains. What was I doing? Why did my head hurt so much? Why do I have bloodstains on my shirt?

The only thing I remember is that I was outside when something struck me. I don't know who or what--- or how I got back inside.

Hmmm… the guard must know something. I had better find out what happened last night.

I changed out of my clothes and walked out to the entrance of Djose.

"Umm hey... I got a bit drunk last night. Any idea what happened and where Rikku might be?"

"Last time I saw you... you were dragging Darren out somewhere and that pretty lady was crying and asking where _you_ were. Told her you went outside... beating the crap out of Darren. Somehow you passed out so me and the other guard had to carry you back in."

"...Crying?? Wait what? Why didn't you stop me?"

"Sir, obviously because you were drunk at the moment and would have fired me."

I had a sudden flashback hearing the name Darren... and Rikku crying. I remembered him kissing her... and I guess I got a little out of control. Possibly scared her. But that doesn't explain where she went.

"Okay... good point there. Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Fine, I'll look for her myself."

_Damn it Rikku... where are you? _

_... And where is Darren?_

I paused during my train of thoughts... wait... that's it! Both Rikku and Darren are missing, which means they must be somewhere together.

"Ugh." I grumbled in disgust.

The thought of them together just sickens me. I knew I should have killed him while i had the chance.

----------------------

I took the hover down Djose Highroad and to Old Road at Mi'hen. Apparently, Darren has a little house there according to file; other than at the Machine Faction, which I don't think he'd dare come back to after that nice beating. Besides, he knows well enough I wouldn't give him back his job. I would expect him to take Rikku away here... I think. Did he make her come or did she run off with him?

Well… time to find out.

I banged on the door.

"Whoa I'm coming. Back so soon Rikk--?" I heard Darren say until he opened the door fully, I grabbed him by the neck.

"Where the hell is Rikku?"

"Why would I tell you?" He replied. I tightened my grip and brought up my fist for another beating.

"OKAY OKAY--j-j-ust let go first!" He choked out. I let go. He panted and rubbed his neck.

"She's at Rin's Travel Agency. I don't think she wants to see you though."

"That's none of your business!" I said angrily as I headed out the door, this time walking towards the other end of Mi'hen.

----------------------

I spotted Rikku sitting right outside the Travel Agency, her gaze on the ocean.

"Hey Cid's girl!" I shouted, but no response. Ouch. She really was mad at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said last night--- or what I did. I didn't want you to go back with Yuna... I mean..." I paused for a moment. Not knowing what to say next.

"I like having bouncy Rikku around at the Machine Faction..." I continued softly, mumbling the words out.

She turned her gaze towards me and it looked like she lightened up a bit. I turned away, not knowing what her response to that would be.

"Gippal..."

"Umm yeah, so you want to go back to the Machine Faction with me? We have a lot of work to do..." I interrupted.

"But... I can't leave Darren... he's a good friend you know. I promised him I'd find him a job after last night..."

Hearing his name provoked me—a lot. I can't believe she would even think about him.

"You just met him last night!" I snapped, grabbing Rikku's arm and pulling her up from where she was sitting.

"Just leave him alone and come back with me... He's no good; besides, I could care less about him. In fact, I wouldn't give a shit if I killed him last night!" I tightened my grip on Rikku and tried to make her walk away with me but she just fought back and stayed put.

"Rikku!"

"Let go of me! Don't talk about Darren like that! I care about him..."

"So what? Are you saying you're just going to abandon your job at the Machine Faction to stay with that bastard?"

"Shut up Gippal! He's a better friend than you!" I let go of Rikku and stood there in disbelief. Those words were extremely hurtful.

"I can't believe you! You've only known him for one day... and we've been friends since your father first built Home. Don't you remember all the memories we shared?"

"But..." Rikku started breaking down into tears.

We had the best memories back at Home. Even though I teased her so much, we shared so many laughs and had so much fun together. I liked being with her so much and I miss those days so bad; the days before Sin was reborn and before Vegnagun. Before she had left me.

"Fine Rikku. If you want to stay with Darren... I can't stop you. You obviously care more about him than you could for me. Don't even bother coming back to the Machine Faction." I walked away from Rikku, on my way back to work.

I was still hurt from what she said earlier. Those words... they destroyed me. She thought Darren was better than me, after only one day with him. I spent so much time with her but I guess I wasn't good enough for that one moment Rikku and Darren shared.

"Where.... where are you going?!" Rikku stammered.

"Leaving you. Isn't that what you want?" I replied, trying to hold together my emotions. I continued walking away from Rikku.

"Tuh'd mayja sa ymuha...!!!" ("Don't leave me alone...!!!") She dropped down to the floor, burying her face in her hands crying even harder.

"Bmayca...Gippal!!!" ("Please...Gippal!!!")

I kept walking, not looking back once. It would just hurt more. I would just be wasting my time, after all... she's interested in Darren not me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Man, am I that evil? LOL… You guys are dying while making those reviews oo;; I mean… you even threaten to stab me with rusty spoons! shivers Hey well… at least I updated…

BTW fixed chapter 5, that was interesting… riding a hypello X.x;; Big mistake there haha XD

Oh and no telling how Rikku feels x} I _need_ to keep you all in suspense…

REVIEW before **_I_** die and never update again!

…

..

.

:O JK!


	10. Chapter 10: Paine

**Chapter 10: Paine__**

So many things were on my mind; I couldn't concentrate and decided not to go back to the Machine Faction at the moment. I just wanted some time alone so I stopped by a private area at the Moonflow and sat by the bank. I needed to pull myself together.****

I kept thinking about Rikku, even though I didn't want to. She was on my mind all the time. I thought a lot about us being together and how I would be so happy to finally have her. If only she loved me back…

I couldn't help but feel pure hatred for Darren. I've wanted her for so long but it's over now. She's with _him_ and there is nothing I can do about it. I hated this. I hated feeling so hopeless and empty. Rikku wasn't around anymore. She didn't want to come back to the Machine Faction. She didn't want to be around me.

I wanted to break down right now; I wanted this to stop torturing me so much. Damn her. I loved everything about little Rikku; her smile, her cuteness. She was always so bouncy and cheerful. I wondered what she was doing right now. I wanted… I wanted her to come back to me but I knew it wasn't going to happen.

I felt bad… for leaving her there crying.

No. Fuck that. I hated what she was doing to me. She hurt me and _they _both deserve each other anyways.

I just… I just… "DAMN IT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" I yelled out into the empty space. At least I _thought_ it was empty; I thought I was alone…

"Something wrong?" Paine questioned, walking over to me.

"Uhhh… well Dr. P… why don't you tell me why you're here and why you were sneaking up on me? Aren't you supposed to be in Besaid?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Machine Faction?"

"Must you always answer my questions with questions???" I replied, noticing that I was sort of doing the same.

She laughed.

"Same goes for you. Anyways, I was looking for Rikku. Yuna wanted me to check up on her after the party to see if she was all right. We were both pretty worried about why she suddenly changed her mind and ran off like that. Hmmm…well I guess she just wanted to spend more time with you."

I nodded and looked back at Paine. She had a small grin on her face.

"I really think that you two should stop fooling around and just tell her how you feel! Rikku wouldn't hurt you…"

"She already has…" I looked away.

"What?" She stated in disbelief. "You told her how you felt…?"

"Well… no… not really but…"

"But what?"

"She loves someone else…" I had just realized how painful it was to say that and to know that she didn't love me back. I just wanted to give up and move on… find another girl maybe. But can I? I have never even thought of being with anyone other than Rikku.

"No, that can't be right…" Paine drifted off.

"I saw it Paine! Yesterday… they kissed, they left, and she doesn't even want to come back to the Machine Faction!"

"It doesn't mean anything…" She replied, stuttering a bit. She looked like she wanted to withdraw what she had just said.

"What are you talking about? You're acting strange Dr. P… is there something I don't know?"

"Uh…Why are you giving up so easily? It's not like you…" She snapped back, ignoring my question.

I sighed and explained everything that happened last night, at the party, after, and what had just happened a few moments ago; what Rikku had said to me.

"You really messed up."

"Thanks Dr. P… just what I needed to hear." I said with sarcasm.

"Everything will be fine Gippal, just don't give up on her." Paine said in a calm and cool tone.

"What do you know? Didn't you hear what I said? She hates me and she loves Darren, I just need to learn to accept that… you too Paine."

"Gippal! Stop saying that, you're acting completely hopeless! I thought you loved her."

"I am and I do! Damn it Paine!" I yelled in frustration. It was impossible. I don't think I could ever get over Rikku. I'd just want her more and more everyday. I'd miss her so much if she didn't come back. I don't know what to do.

"She's just confused… and hurt. You said some pretty nasty things. I think… she _may _have feelings for you but Darren is also her friend. I don't think she wants to hurt him, and at the same time… has mixed feelings towards you. I mean… just maybe she felt the same way about you but after what you said she might try to deny them… you know…" Paine drifted off.

"Huh? Dr. P where are you getting this? There's something I don't know isn't there??" I scratched the back of my head. Man… I have never been this confused.

"I…" She looked away.

"Paine… what is it? If it's about Rikku, I really need to know…"

She remained silent.

"Come on Dr. P!! I really need to know…"

"I thought you gave up?"

"Paine!" I shouted impatiently.

"Well?"

"I… I don't know… I still care about her. I love her so much…" I admitted. I can't stay away from her, even if she is with Darren. I wanted to forget about her, both of them, but I knew that I really wanted to be with her.

Paine was just standing there, silent. I think she saw the hurt in my eyes. Deep inside I was tearing apart, knowing that I loved Rikku so much but the love was never returned to me, but instead, to someone else.

"Gippal…" She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I just looked away, trying to hold back the pain.

"You know why Rikku was upset that night… the night of Yuna's party?" The question was for me. Did I know? I didn't… I never found out. I think Paine was about to answer it for me though, so I remained silent and nodded.

"Rikku is going to kill me for this…but I know you're both hurting and I also know that this is for the best." She commented and sighed, and continued on.

"You know… she really missed Yuna but she also wanted you to go after her that night. She thought that… maybe if you felt the same way you would beg her not to go and if that happened, she would feel better telling you…" She paused again, still looking away from me.

"Felt the same way?… Tell me what? Paine please… I need to know."

"She loves you."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. I was shocked, and excited at the same time.

"You don't get it?" She turned around and faced me again. "I said…she loves you. I was hoping that you'd hear it from her and not me… but if you just keep going after her you'll hear it from her… soon. That's why I keep telling you not to give up. You would be risking letting go of something you've always wanted."

"Paine… is this all true? You're not just saying this to make me feel better are you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She smiled and spoke with confidence. I knew from this that Paine was telling the truth; if she was asking me to find out. I know she would never risk setting me up to get hurt.

"Thank you, Paine."

"You know what to do next. I should get back now, Yuna needs my help planning her wedding. Oh and… do me a favor and tell her to turn on the Commsphere… she needs to help out Yuna too; when she gets back to the Machine Faction of course." She said with even more confidence, walking away.

"I'll see to that." I assured Paine.

My heart was pounding. I felt so relieved… and happy. She loved me all along. I wanted to run up to her and hold her; tell her everything right now. I just wanted us to be together. I wanted her to know that I love her too, and that I'd always be there for her.

_I regretted all the things I had said and done._

Suddenly my happiness turned to guilt. I was grateful that she loved me back. But now, I wish I hadn't left her alone, and that I just stayed with her; to hold her in my arms and comfort her. But I wasn't there. I left her there crying because I was jealous. I was angry that she would want to be with that scum, and that he had her. But he _didn't_. It took me this to realize I was being selfish.

----------------------

**OUT OF GIPPAL'S POV:**

Rikku woke up in Darren's bed.

_What am I doing in Darren's bed?… and owwiie…I have such a bad headache!_

The last thing she remembered was crying and falling asleep in Darren's arms when he came to pick her up.

All she wanted to do was go back to Gippal. She tried to get up from the bed but a pair of arms forcefully pushed her back down.

"Hey beautiful." She heard Darren say and started blushing.

"Hi…"

"How are you feeling?" Darren asked.

"Umm I got this really big headache… probably from Gippal. He's such a jerk…" She sighed and watched Darren get up to look for something in his drawers.

_Why is he so mean to me...?! He obviously finds too many flaws in me, but can't he understand that nobody is perfect? Or maybe, there's just something really wrong with me…_

Rikku's eyes started watering but she fought back her tears.

"Here, try this… it might help" She got up and walked over to him, taking the pills from him. Who knows what they were.

A grin crept up his face as he watched Rikku swallowed them down.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"I guess… I'm just a bit… sleepy."

Rikku's eyes darkened, suddenly looking lifeless. She became unconscious, but still awake; like a zombie.

"Come here babe." Darren ordered.

She obeyed; like a doll under his control, and walked over to his bedside. He gently maneuvered her on top of his lap.

He took out a box containing feminine clothing and began undressing her; then dressing her back again with a short lacey black and pink dress.

"We're going to have some fun." He grinned widely, kissing her cheek.

----------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Oh no… Darren is such a sicko ;; Meh, I had other plans for this fic but I've been reading other GippalxRikku fics and they kind of got my idea before I could post mine =( So, I'm changing mine around a bit, but don't worry, it's better than what I had planned ;P This chapter is lengthier, I hope I didn't rush it much oo; I wanted to get it in ASAP.

Reviews please?! XD;

Appreciated.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Ahhh sorry guys for not updating... and for getting your hopes up with this update... I just needed to let everyone know I'm not dead/abandoning this fic xP Oh and...  
**NEW CHAPTER WILL COME SOON.**

****

I haven't updated since like early June because of Finals, etc... and I went away for vacation and when I came back I had tennis classes and had to complete summer assignments. Then I've been SO busy with school lately and I have a crap load of homework everynight, etc... blah blah just a ton of work and hardly any free time ;

So when I find some spare time-- hopefully (most likely)this week, I'll update so check back soon!

Oh and also, thanks so much, I appreciate the reviews you all left me! :D


	12. Chapter 11: Miss You

**Chapter 11: Miss You… **

_Rikku. I couldn't wait to get back to her and tell her how I felt. My heart pounded thinking about being with her and when we would share our first kiss; thinking about how we would spend the rest of our lives together. _

_I can't wait any longer…_

"RIKKU!" I pounded on Darren's door.

No response.

"RIKKU!"

"Go away she doesn't want to see you." He replied on the other side.

What the hell was he doing with her? I just wanted her back. My heart fluttered with impatience, I needed to speak with her NOW.

Growing impatient with Darren, I kicked open the door to see Rikku lying flimsy in his arms.

For the first time in a while, I was terrified.

"What the fuck---Rik--?!? What did you do to her?!?" I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall, Rikku just sitting there silent.

"Hey hey… I was just having some fun…" He replied as I noticed her normal clothes on the floor.

"You… you used her as a sex toy???" I said in disgust. This was sick… how could he do this to poor Rikku.

"Not really… haven't really done anything _yet_…" he smirked.

At the same time I was furious and relieved. If Paine hadn't talked to me I'd probably be too late.

I heard a slight thump and quickly adverted my attention to Rikku. She had been left sitting up and fell down faintly onto the floor like a flimsy doll, without the support of Darren's body to lean against.

"Rikku?!?!" I went over and held her in my arms. She grasped onto me tightly looking up at me with blank, but sorrowful eyes.

I just stared in horror…what did he do to her… what did he do…

"You fucking bastard…"

"She's delicious… gorgeous girl isn't she?" he replied.

Every word that just came out of his mouth disgusted me. I wanted to slaughter him and rip him to pieces, and I intend to do so.

I picked up my gun and fired a few shots but he already started running as I was taking my gun out.

I ran after him. I'd rather kill him than have him escape with the possibility of coming back and hurting Rikku.

"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled. He was gone, I'll have to deal with him later but right now I needed to help Rikku.

"Rikku baby, please… please speak to me…"

_Oh Fayth, what a mess… just looking at her emotionless eyes and spiritless body made me miserable. Where is my overly cute and bouncy girl? I can't believe I let this happen to her…this was all my fault. I shouldn't have said the things I said… I shouldn't have gotten drunk… I shouldn't have hired Darren… I should have stayed and been there for you, Rikku._

_Too perfect. Every guy wanted her... but I needed to make sure she couldn't have me... I needed to be better than every guy first. I didn't want to be like every guy…I wanted to be just the one for her._

…_I loved you but I tried to ignore my feelings. I hurt you, the one I love most because I couldn't accept the fact that… well that you're perfect in every way. In my eyes is a beautiful and cheerful girl, who was always there for me even when I teased you and even made you cry. You even helped defeat sin, Vegnagun--- people loved you, I loved you… and I love you now…always. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you… I don't deserve your love. I'm sorry you suffered because I was weak. I couldn't stand the fact that… you were better than me. I felt that you could never love me. You could have gotten any guy you wanted but me; sure I know I'm good looking and I had to flaunt that all the time. I NEEDED to—to find ways to make me feel more deserving of you and to make myself look better. But I was a fool. I was weak…. instead of defending you all I could do is make myself look good. … But I can't do this to you anymore. I'll be strong, for you._

She sat up and clung to me. I began to feel feverish… I haven't been THIS close to Rikku.

As I held her close to my body she grasped me tightly, not letting go--- like she depended on me. I felt warm inside… I liked the feeling… that I meant something to her. But this wasn't Rikku… she wasn't conscious. She had no emotion in her eyes… all I could feel was pure sorrow when I looked into them, not knowing how Rikku was going to come back, or knowing where her conscious state had gone. Oh fayth… where are you Rikku? Where are you?

I sighed. Enjoying the moment of her sleeping in my arms… I could never live without her… every time I am with her, when I don't feel the need to tease her and hide my feelings… all these emotions pour out of me.

_She looks so beautiful… this feeling… holding her in my arms and I just can't resist ... she's sleeping in my arms, and listening to her breathe and looking at her adorable face makes it so hard to keep myself from kissing her. Or when I am playful with her and play little tricks on her and tease her… she gives me the cutest "angry" stare and I just want to hug her and kiss her on her lips tenderly. Sometimes—like right now—when she's close to me, I'll get this feeling that's like a magnetic pull that attracts me to her and makes me want to do things that I'll regret…_

_Damnit Gippal… damnit… I can't believe I'm thinking about this right now… I'm such a horrible friend._

I felt so much sorrow and pity at the same time of this bliss. I didn't know what to do… I didn't know how to get Rikku back. But I wouldn't give up… I would never give up. Never give up on Rikku. She was going to come back to me, she has to…

_I'll make you smile again… I promise you._

_I'll find a way… I promise you. _

----------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yaaayyy I updated xD… hope you enjoyed this chapter, I haven't updated this story in sooooooooo long so I might be a bit rusty -.-;

Again thanks EVERYONE for all the wonderful reviews/obnoxious comments (some of you) xD; Hehe…


End file.
